IgG and IgA Western immunoblots and acid-wash p24 antigen assays are used to verify exposure to HIV-1 in infants born to infected women. These results are correlated with those obtained from HIV culture of peripheral blood in order to identify infants with true infection as early in life as possible. These studies are performed serially as part of the natural history studies.